Rodents, e.g., mice, rats, hamsters, gerbils, guinea pigs, rabbits, chinchillas, etc., are small mammals characterized by large incisors adapted for gnawing or nibbling. These animals are also characterized by the fact that they burrow or tunnel into the ground or narrow and snug places for habitation or refuge. In the wild, rodents have abundant opportunity to burrow and to use their incisors for gnawing or nibbling. Such is not the case when rodents are maintained in captivity either as pets or for commercial or experimental purposes.
There is a need for a device which would give captive rodents and the like a place to burrow in and at the same time give them the opportunity to use their incisors for gnawing or nibbling. Such a device would be useful for pet rodents, e.g., hamsters, gerbils and guinea pigs, as well as for rodents that are maintained in captivity for commercial or experimental purposes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device which will give captive rodents and the like a place to burrow in and at the same time give them the opportunity to use their incisors for gnawing or nibbling.